


I'll Stay By Your Side

by moonglider



Series: days gone by [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Domestic Fluff, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaehyungparkian, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, M/M, Park Jaehyung | Jae is a little shit, Shy Han Jisung | Han, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonglider/pseuds/moonglider
Summary: "Not the main path but my ownEven if I can't see what's the futureI'll step out, throw me without fear"-Lyrics from Road Not Taken by Stray KidsX X XOr: Jaehyung catches Minho and Jisung in a supply closet getting handsy.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: days gone by [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629553
Comments: 19
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW // Woojin
> 
> It took me way too long to write this, but here it finally is. My Minsung spinoff to Become My Habit, but you can read this without having read Become My Habit. Honestly, I just got really sad about Woojin and had a hard time writing about Stray Kids. Well, I hope you enjoy! And shh, I know technically Day6 are on tour when this is taking place.
> 
> Title is lyrics from the Stray Kids song I Am You, specifically Woojin's lines, because I miss him so much.
> 
> Update 9/14/2020:
> 
> So Woojin is a horrible person, disregard the note above, I hate him. I've rewritten parts of this to reflect the new realizations we've had of Woojin and his leaving Stray Kids. He's only mentioned a few times, but I understand if you don't want to read this now. I don't know how to remove him entirely from this fic because he kind of jump started the idea for me, but hopefully this'll reflect what we now know.
> 
> I've changed the title, still lyrics from I Am You, but now its a line from Minho.

**X 2019 X**

Jisung groans out in pain as his foot smacks into a box. Minho chuckles at the huff of annoyance Jisung sends him before kicking the box out of Jisung’s way. He rolls his eyes at the pout Jisung is giving him. The faint lines of his pursed lips are all Minho can focus on in the dingy storage closet they have found themselves in. Jisung pushes Minho down until his body gives and he lets Jisung do what he wants.

Jisung takes a firm seat on Minho’s lap, huffing a cute pout at him as he does. “This is wrong.” Jisung says as he leans further into Minho’s space. Something they’re both gotten quite used to at this point.

“Who fucking cares.” Minho yanks at Jisung’s hips, pulling him firmly over his lap and connecting their lips.

“Hyung,” Jisung whines into Minho’s mouth. He pulls away just an inch to suck in a breath. “Wrong.” He breathes, not taking his eyes off of Minho’s small smirk pulling at his soft lips.

“I said who cares.” Minho doesn’t wait for Jisung to respond, he just pulls him back with a tight grip around his neck and reconnects their lips. Jisung melts into Minho’s body, taking all the comfort the elder can offer him and enjoying their time alone – which is hard to come by living with sev—six other boys.

Jisung pulls back again, groaning in frustration this time. “Hyungie, we’re going to get caught. We can’t do this here—”

As if Jisung spoke it into existence, the door of the storage closet swings open, blinding light floods in and obscures the figure standing above them.

Minho blinks a few times, his eyes adjusting to the bright light that has flooded the storage closet. Jisung goes tense as a spring ready to jump and shove his way out of the closet at the slightest provocation. Minho gulps once he finally takes in who has caught them. All things considered, it could be worse.

“Hy—hyung…” Minho whispers, almost begging the man above them to say something.

“Don’t you guys have a better place to do this? Like a bed? Or is this your horny-teenage-honeymoon stage where you can’t keep your hands off of each other?” Jaehyung snorts, trying to contain his smile after having caught his two dongsaengs getting handsy in the supply closet. How high school of them, he thinks. “Wait, are you two even legal?”

Jisung’s face goes impossibly red. From the tips of his ears down his neck and no doubt under his shirt, Jisung is a vibrant, alarmingly violent, red. His body feels almost suffocatingly hot. “Uh—uh—uh—” He stutters uselessly, shoving his flaming face into Minho’s shoulder nearly head butting the boy in the face.

“Yes?” Minho finally answers, not sure what else to say. Should he beg his hyung to keep quiet, act like it was a misunderstanding? What does one do when caught in a situation such as _this_?

“You don’t sound very sure.” Jaehyung tilts his head at the two red-faced boys, attempting to tease them or well, do something to ease the tension. “You’re both at least eighteen, right?” Jaehyung asks, cracking a smile.

Minho nods urgently in response to the question, smacking his chin onto the top of Jisung’s head, ripping a groan out of Jisung again for the second time. Minho immediately reaches for Jisung’s head, rubbing softly through his hair to try to sooth away the sting of Minho’s sharp chin.

Jaehyung lets out a low chuckle, suddenly endeared by the boys in front of him.

Honestly, Minho has no idea what Jaehyung is getting at or what is going to happen now. All things considered, Jaehyung finding them is probably the best possible outcome. He comes from a much more progressive country in terms of gay rights and Jaehyung has always appeared to have a pretty chill personality. Definitely their best possible outcome.

Deciding to take pity on his dongsaengs Jaehyung says, “Well, alright. Come on then.” He motions for them to follow him as he turns on his heels and doesn’t even check to see if they’re following before he’s heading down the hall.

Jisung scrambles to his feet, straightening his shirt and patting down his hair and nearly smacking his hand into the wall with his frantic movements. Minho follows his lead, grabbing Jisung’s hands before they smack into him as well. Soon the two boys are following Jaehyung down the hall. Jaehyung leads them into a studio that Day6 often uses. Minho feels his heart drop into his stomach. Jisung scoots in behind Minho, practically clinging to his back like a small child.

“Hyunie-ah,” Jaehyung singsongs into the studio. Minho feels the shock practically etch itself into his face. _Hyunie-ah?_ “Look who I found getting it on in the supply closet.”

Jisung lets out a helpless whine that gets muffled by the fact that he has practically shoved his face into Minho’s back.

“Hyung, please.” Younghyun drawls, sending a quick glance to Minho and Jisung. “Where are the paper towels I sent you to go get? My music sheets are still swimming in your tea.” He doesn’t look the slightest bit amused.

Jaehyung falters, his eyes going wide for a split second. “Uh, I’ll be right back.” Jaehyung flees the room quickly, nearly tripping over the door jamb.

“Sigh,” Younghyun says, shaking his head and letting burgundy strands of hair fall into his face. “So,” He says, finally taking in Minho and Jisung’s tense posture and caught-in-the-headlights-look. “Getting it on in a supply closet? Are you guys still in high school?” Younghyun snorts.

“That’s what I thought.” Jaehyung says, suddenly appearing from behind Jisung and scaring the poor boy half to death. Minho takes Jisung’s hand and shuffles them to the side, letting Jaehyung back into the studio. “You guys can breathe, we aren’t gonna snitch. Would be hypocritical of us.” Jaehyung starts mopping up the spilled tea and Younghyun begins to dab at his music sheets.

“These are probably ruined.” Younghyun grumbles to himself, accepting that his music sheets are goners.

“I’m sorry Bri.” Jaehyung murmurs back, his soft voice almost inaudible to Minho’s ears.

“Take a seat, jeez. You’re making me anxious.” Younghyun says, setting his ruined music sheets down on a now clean table.

“Wh—what do you mean by _hypocritical_?” Minho asks, taking a seat on a worn leather couch and pulling Jisung with him.

“Well, we’ll tell you if you can keep a secret.” Jaehyung says, a huge smile spreading across his face at Minho and Jisung’s enthusiastic nodding. Some color besides red has returned to their faces. Jaehyung takes Younghyun’s hand in his, easily interlacing their fingers as if they were designed to fit each other. Younghyun would like to think they were.

“We’re married.” Younghyun says simply, raising their intertwined hands and showing off their matching white gold and rose gold rings that are not on the proper hands, but that’s just to keep up appearances. Most of the time Jaehyung wears his ring on a chain around his neck that stays hidden under his baggy clothes.

Minho and Jisung’s jaws practically hit the ground. Twin looks of complete shock mirroring on their faces. Neither knows what to say to that. Yeah, Jaehyung and Younghyun have always seemed close. They’re a pretty popular ship in their fandom for god’s sake. But this, this was insane. Something like hope bloomed deep in Minho’s chest and his hand tightened around Jisung’s hand in response. Jaehyung and Younghyun have always been friends and everyone used to joke about Younghyun being Jaehyung’s translator. But to think something more had been going on blows Minho’s mind and by the look on Jisung’s face, he imagines that Jisung isn’t wrapping his mind around it either.

 _Married._ _Married?_

Minho would have never suspected a thing. They’re so—so—so _chill_ around each other. Just like a couple of good friends. Wow, they must completely change in front of the camera, in front of everyone. How else would they have managed to keep this a secret? Minho remembers when fans had speculated Hyojong and Hyunah of dating and how badly that had blown up a year ago. But not a soul suspects Jaehyung and Younghyun. His mind is absolutely blown.

“How?” Jisung finally asks faintly, unable to string sentences together yet.

“How we got married or how we kept it a secret? Because neither is easy.” Jaehyung started. “I mean there is so much pressure, right? Like, first you gotta think of the band. If we’re found out this’ll ruin us. But then you think, what’s important? What matters?” Jaehyung pauses, seems to think through his next words. “For a while the band was what mattered. It mattered so much to us that we were making each other miserable. But eventually things just click, ya know?”

Jaehyung tilts his head and gazes meaningfully at his husband, “Bri matters more than anything, I’m willing to risk it all for the happiness he brings me. You gotta think, what do I want in my life? And yeah, music is important to us, but we aren’t willing to sacrifice something like this,” Jaehyung looks down at his and Younghyun’s intertwined fingers. “For careers that may only be temporary. We can’t control how long we get to stay in the showbiz, but nobody but us can control this relationship. It’s not something I’m willing to give up.” Jaehyung finishes, trying to look anywhere but at Younghyun, because if he does he knows he’s going to want to kiss him and that’s not appropriate in front of his dongsaengs.

“Uh, wow, I—I actually meant how di—did you get married when it’s not le—legal here?” Jisung’s face goes bright red at the deadpan look Jaehyung is giving him in response to his question.

Younghyun snorts, “We did it while on tour in the U.S. Just went to a court house, it was easy enough.”

“I just gave you a whole speech about the importance of love and finding out what really matters in life and the willingness to risk everything for happiness and that’s what you wanted to know?” Jaehyung lets out in one frustrated breath.

“Uh,” Minho cuts in after digesting everything Jaehyung has told them. “Jisung and I aren’t where you guys are, I mean it’s great that you guys figured it all out, but like, we don’t even know if we’re gay.”

“Well, you’ve got your lives to figure it out.” Younghyun says, lightly pulling Jaehyung on top his lap to try and stop the pouting.

“So then, what is going on here?” Jaehyung motions to their joined hands.

Minho lets out a deep pent up breath. “Experimenting? Everything is just so wrong right now.” Minho shrugs. “I don’t understand anything that’s happening, but I like Jisung, so we’re just…yeah.” Minho trails off.

“Are you using protection?” Jaehyung asks almost immediately.

Jisung lets out an almost hysterical whine before curling himself up into a ball on the couch to make himself smaller to hide as well as he can.

“We—we haven’t gotten that far.” Minho stutters, his face going bright red as the blood rushes to his cheeks, again. At this point he’s not sure if his face will ever go back to its normal complexion.

“Well—”

“Stop.” Younghyun pinches Jaehyung’s side, getting a small yelp in response.

“Ow,” Jaehyung whines.

“Stop embarrassing them.” Younghyun scolds his husband. “You guys can always come to us if you need anything. We’re allies.” Younghyun gives them a soft smile.

“Jisung-ah is practically your mini me. We should adopt him. Minho will have to get our permission before he asks him out on—”

“Yah!” Younghyun interrupts Jaehyung. “Stop that, they’re both adults you dork.”

Jisung begins to unfurl himself from the ball he created with his body. His head pokes out to look at the couple, a soft smile stretching at his lips. His hyungs are kind of cute.

“They look like children to me.” Jaehyung pouts.

Younghyun rolls his eyes, “ThEy lOoK lIkE chIlDreN tO mE.” He mocks.

“Stop, you’re so annoying.” Jaehyung groans, shoving at Younghyun’s shoulder.

“You’re _so_ annoying.” Younghyun mimics Jaehyung at a higher pitch, throwing his voice to sound extra irritating.

“I’m getting a divorce!” Jaehyung declares attempting to get off his husband’s lap.

Minho is seconds away from laughing and he can tell Jisung is too, but they’re trying to hold it in as best they can.

“Noooooo,” Younghyun whines, wrapping his arms around Jaehyung’s waist and pulling him firmly down onto his lap. “Stop moving your bony butt.”

“My butt is not bony!” Jaehyung gasps, truly offended by the comment. He’s been trying to work out and build some muscle.

“Babe, you’re all bones—ow! Your elbows are sharp, stop that.” Younghyun whines.

“I’m not all bones, take it back.” Jaehyung’s lower lip trembles for added affect.

“Aww, baby, I’m sorry, but you are—stop elbowing me! If you would let me finish.” Younghyun groans out in pain, his abdomen becoming sore from the repeated elbowing. “You’re my favorite pile of bones.”

“Damn straight.” Jaehyung huffs.

“Gay, you mean.” Minho adds, unable to resist himself. This pulls a laugh out of Jisung who had been barely containing his laughter in the first place.

“Anyway,” Younghyun collects himself and helps Jaehyung settle back onto his lap. “You were talking about Woojin, right? Everything being wrong?”

Minho nods in response, not actually ready to admit any of that out loud. Not ready to admit what happened. He's not even sure he knows what happened and it happened to him. To them.

“I remember what it had been like to lose a member and it hurts. It kind of put things in perspective for Jae and I. We don't know what happened with Woojin, but Stray Kids will bounce back, don’t worry.” Younghyun feels their pain. He imagines that whatever happened with Woojin had been much worse than what happened with Junhyuk. The separation much uglier than any of them could imagine.

“If it ever comes down to you guys realizing this is what you want,” Younghyun gestures between the two of them, “then I would consider telling your members, or at least Chan. Having some support will really make it much easier. You might be surprised how they react. We wish we had shared it with our members a lot earlier than we did.”

“If you guys decide your relationship is worth it, we’ll always be there to support you and,” Jaehyung pauses, a small smile creeping onto his face. “One day we might be able to stand proud in front of our fans, friends, and family and tell them how much we love each other. I know for a fact we aren’t the only queer idols. One day we’ll be able to tell people who we are. Until then, you have us. And we can totally hook you up with the gay idol group chat.” Jaehyung adds in at the end.

“There’s a group chat?” That fully grabs Jisung’s attention.

“Oh yeah. It’s chaos.” Younghyun shakes his head. “Now, do you two have something you’re supposed to be doing?”

Minho and Jisung go rigid at the reminder. They’re supposed to be in dance practice reworking the choreographies for eight people. “Crap.” Minho curses.

“Bye, hyungs.” Jisung gives them a small wave before heading for the door.

“Uh, guys?” Jaehyung calls them back.

“Yeah?” Minho asks, turning back towards the pair.

“Find rooms with locks next time, okay?” Jaehyung smirks.

Yeah, Minho’s face is probably permanently stained red now. Jisung doesn’t look like he’s faring much better. “This is your fault.” He accuses Minho before quickly exiting the studio.

Minho scurries after Jisung, swiftly taking hold of his hand and pulling the boy to a halt. “Sorry,” Minho whispers, leaning in until their foreheads are pressed together and their breaths start to mingle.

“Hyung,” Jisung pauses. “I don’t wanna go too fast. I know what Jae hyung was saying about love and it being worth it, but right now, we’ve been working towards this career for so long, I can’t jeopardize it.”

“I know,” Minho pulls back. He knows, but sometimes he can’t help wanting to throw caution to the wind. Sometimes he thinks about what would happen if he just kissed Jisung on VLIVE. What could anyone do or say that he hasn’t already imagined. But Jisung is right, they can’t jeopardize Stray Kids right now. It wouldn’t be fair to their members. He could ruin his own life, maybe even take Jisung with him, but not Chan or Changbin and everyone else who has worked so hard. It wouldn’t be fair at all and that's the difference between him and Woojin he realizes. “I know.” He repeats, because he does, he knows.

Jisung loops their arms and they start on their way back to the dance studio. If Minho could he’d wrap an arm around Jisung’s shoulders and let Jisung loop an arm around his waist and he’d walk everywhere just like that, glued to each other’s side. Because Minho is proud of who he is and he isn’t scared of people knowing it. He really would kiss Jisung on broadcast for all their fans to see and then he’d smile, because despite what he’s said, he knows who he is. Except, Jisung continues to be the biggest mystery of his life. A constant question mark in his mind since Jisung told him they were _soulmates._ But Minho is patient – you can’t get as good as he is at dancing without being patient. You learn patience when you own a cat. Minho has explained that a few times when Hyunjin is ready to give up on their new choreographies. 

He’s glad Jaehyung and Younghyun have gotten it all figured out. But he and Jisung have got time and plenty of opportunity to fuck it up along the way. And perhaps one day he’ll look back and have no regrets. He can't say as much for Woojin.

They turn the corner and nearly run smack into Changbin who is red in the face. “There you are.” He huffs snatching both their hands and practically dragging them down the hall, the rest of the way to their practice room. Minho attempts to conceal a laugh, but one look at Jisung has him laughing out loud. Jisung soon following his lead. Changbin is so _small_ and _mad._

“Aw, Binnie, don’t be mad.” Jisung teases.

Changbin barely throws a glare their way before entering the dance studio. “Found them!” He hollers, drawing the attention of the rest of their members.

Minho pauses, holding Jisung back from entering the studio and letting the door swing close before them. “Let’s find a locked room later.” He says before pressing a quick peck to Jisung’s lips and slipping inside the practice room, leaving _his Jisungie_ red faced and a little too flustered out in the hall.

“Hyung!” Jisung desperately whines as Minho escapes into the practice room, cackling like the evil man he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got an epilogue coming that promises chaos, yes I'm gonna introduce y'all to the gay idol group chat. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, I need validation some way, lol.
> 
> Come be friends with me! I pretty much follow back.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)  
> [curious.cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonglider6)  
> 


	2. This A Gays Only Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I don't really have an excuse why this took so long. It just seemed like an intimidating task. Like I have a list of fifty idols I want to include in this group chat but for the life of me I couldn't come up with names for any of them. This was hard. You're most likely not gonna see an idol you expect to be here, but just assume they are a part of the group chat, I could not include everyone. Trust me I didn't even make a dent into the list of idols I wanted to include. Also I have an explanation for each of their group chat names if you want to know.
> 
> twitterking18: Jae from day6
> 
> supportiveally_kingchul: Heechul from suju
> 
> Pink_Sweater: Wonpil from day6
> 
> imbigg: BamBam from got7
> 
> missingshinee: Taemin from shinee
> 
> emo_fanboy18: Young K from day6
> 
> ilikebutt: Irene from Red Velvet
> 
> protectingourcountry: Sungjong from Infinite
> 
> backspasm: Moonbin from astro
> 
> FANCYUUU: Chaeyoung from twice
> 
> overwatcher: Jeongguk from BTS
> 
> GucciBoi: Tae from BTS
> 
> thewonderyears: Yubin from the wonder girls
> 
> kwanquat: Byeongkwan from a.c.e
> 
> SayWow: Sehyoon from a.c.e
> 
> eggplanet: Sana from twice
> 
> GodHo: Wonho from Monsta X
> 
> youknowleeknow: Minho from Stray Kids
> 
> minime: Jisung from Stray Kids
> 
> freethetitty: Hwasa from Mamamoo

**gays only event group chat**

**twitterking18** : gay guess what

 **twitterking18** : *gays

 **supportiveally_kingchul** : just the singular gay

 **twitterking18** : SHUT

 **Pink_Sweater** : HELP

 **twitterking18** : o wait heechul hyung is here

 **twitterking18** :quiet snake >:(

 **twitterking18** : anyways

 **twitterking18** : gays and kingchul guess what

 **imbigg** : *anygays

 **twitterking18** : can I talk here damn

 **missingshinee** : it's the capitalization for me

 **twitterking18** : let me breathe???

 **emo_fanboy18** : for the love of god spit it out babe

 **twitterking18** : I do love God

 **ilikebutt** : its the capitalization for me

 **emo_fanboy18** : we found new baby gays

 **twitterking18** : HEY

 **twitterking18** : I wanted to tell them :((

 **emo_fanboy18** : sorry hun you took too long

 **protectingourcountry** : can we please vote the couple out its gross

 **backspasm** : right in front of my salad

 **missingshinee** : SUNGJONG

 **protectingourcountry** : TAEMIN

 **missingshinee** : hows the military

 **protectingourcountry** : y'know lots of hot guys can't complain

 **FANCYUUU** : um the baby gays

 **twitterking18** : thank you Chae!!

 **overwatcher** : whomst

 **GucciBoi** : can we add them???

 **emo_fanboy18** : uh we'd need to check with them first

 **GucciBoi** : BOOOO

 **imbigg** : WE DEMAND A SACRIFICE 

**supportiveally_kingchul** : NOBODY IS SACRIFICING ANYONE

 **GucciBoi** : BOOOOOO

 **overwatcher** : can we stop shouting please

 **GucciBoi** : of course kookie sorry

 **imbigg** : sorry guk

 **overwatcher** : its okay guys

 **ilikebutt** : so the baby gays

 **twitterking18** : right!

 **twitterking18** : they're soooo cute

 **twitterking18** : I caught them in the supply closet at the jyp building

 **twitterking18** : poor babies looked so scared

 **FANCYUUU** : wait jyp building??? we know them???

 **Pink_Sweater** : whooooo

 **twitterking18** : from snake to owl

 **thewonderyears** : i'm this close jae

 **twitterking18** : omg noona

 **emo_fanboy18** : its lee know and han from stray kids

 **imbigg** : *stray babies

 **twitterking18** : BRIAN WHAT THE FUCK

 **emo_fanboy18** : YOU TOOK TOO LONG

 **thewonderyears** : oh my gosh they're so cute you have to add them

 **backspasm** : anyone else not surprised 

**protectingourcountry** : idk who they are

 **protectingourcountry** : new group?

 **missingshinee** : do you live under a rock???

 **porectingourcountry** : read the name! 

**missingshinee** : I bet my hyungs know who they are

 **kwanquat** : i'm not surprised 

**kwanquat** : they're about as obvious as yoon and i are

 **SayWow** : they're more obvious than taekook

 **backspasm** : no one is more obvious than taekook

 **GucciBoi** : HEY

 **overwatcher** : leave us alone

 **FANCYUUU** : i'm going to their dorm bye gays

 **imbigg** : WAIT FOR ME

 **supportiveally_kingchul** : be nice to them! welcome them! 

**eggplanet** : YAH

 **eggplanet** : try not to scar them like you did with me

 **GodHo** : we didn't mean to :((

 **ilikebutt** : oh babe no one blames you

 **GodHo** : okie cool beans

 **kwanquat** : are u sure the beans are cool

 **GodHo** : they're in a can so i assume so

 **twitterking18** : what even happened in this gc

 **emo_fanboy18** : i'm completely lost

 **SayWow** : are you really surprised

 **emo_fanboy18** : lmao no

 **FANCYUUU** : i'm adding them!

**[FANCYUUU added Minho]**

**[FANCYUUU added Jisung]**

**supportiveally_kingchul** : welcome guys!!

**[imbigg changed Minho's name to youknowleeknow]**

**[imbigg changed Jisung's name to minime]**

**imbigg** : now it's official :D

**Seen by youknowleeknow, minime, twitterking18, freethetitty, 32+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to end this and I closed my finger in a door so bye, hope you enjoyed! (also I'm not opposed to writing more of the gay idol group chat if people would be interested in that. I could make it it's own series.)
> 
> Okay I gotta say I am giggling about kwanquat, I think I'm a little sleep deprived, but I do make myself laugh.


End file.
